Keep It A Secret!
by vesersbutt69
Summary: Rose wasn't the most.. Talkative person. She always had her nose in books. Until one day, she stopped going to school. She refused to go to school. Her three friends worried about her non-stop. On the news, there was a murder, and they're still on the look out for the killer. ((tw: blood tw: character death))
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you never felt so urgent in your life.  
You were never really the one to talk in the middle of class. In fact, you were never really the one to talk at all. You always had your nose stuck in books, or face in the computer. Who needed the outside? Not you.  
Your friends often worried about you. Especially now. Your brother was scared that your life had changed. Your brother was scared that you hated everyone. That was wrong! You're simply just not in the mood to talk to others.  
At least, that's what you tell yourself.  
Deep down, you feel empty. You often need something to grab, or something to yell into. You never enjoyed these moments. These moments, no one knew about. You couldn't dare to tell anyone. Not even Dave.  
This was a problem. This had to stop.  
You closed your book and placed it on the table. You wrap yourself in your blankets after you shut off the light. You bury your head into your pillow.  
"Rose?" It was Dave. He slowly opened the door. "Rose, can I talk to you?"  
He walks over to you and sit's down. He had no glasses on, revealing his pale skin, freckles, and bright red eyes. You look over at him. "Yes?" You ask.  
"Don't give me that 'yes' shit. I don't know what the hell is up with you. Jade was crying to me over the phone, telling me how much she's worrying about you."  
"Shame."  
"Rose!" He shouted. You lift your head from your pillow and look at him. He really needs to shut it. Does he not know that you're trying to sleep? Maybe you'll go to school. Lately you've been thinking about not going.  
Dave looked down. He was only in his boxers- which wasn't a problem. You sometimes walk around in your undergarments, and he does the same.  
"Rose, I'm worried. Please, just… You've been more and more quiet lately. You know, a teacher asked me about you? 'What's wrong with your sister?' I've heard people talk about you in the fucking halls man. 'What's with that goth girl?'"  
"So?"  
"What do you mean s-"  
"Dave." You say quietly. "I can agree with the others that I tend to look goth. I can't change that. This is how I wish to look, and this is the way I wish to act. Things like people worrying shouldn't hold me back on what I'm doing. I'm going to be doing something big soon, just not at the moment. Now Dave, tell Jade not to panic. Tell her I'm doing just fine."  
"'Something big soon'? Rose, what are you talking about? Have you gone _crazy_!?"  
"Most likely not. Now, may you please pick up your belonging and leave so I can sleep. I have school tomorrow. It's 10:36."  
"How did yo-" He paused. "Fine." He stood up and walked to the door. "You _are _hanging out with me, John, and Jade tomorrow."  
The door slammed shut. You sigh and get up.  
He didn't turn off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are fucking worried about your sister. Little does she know about how you feel. Honestly, what the hell is that girl on? And where can you get some? Actually no, if you had what ever the fuck she was on, you'd probably light it on fire. All your sister does is- Oh wait, you couldn't say. Because you don't know! You slip inside your bed after you shut off the lights. You rest your head against your red pillow and pull the blanket to your neck. Laying on your side, you think about Jade sobbing on the phone. "Rose is acting so strange! It's driving me nuts! I was walking to next class with her, and it was all silent, until she started to mumble things in a total different language! It scared me so much! No one believed me!" Seriously. That's what she said. Just the thought of that sends shivers down your spine. You're scared too. Hell you are. John is too. He's scared to even go near her at this point. It's sad, really. You four were like, the closest shit ever. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff times 2. You start to admire the thought of that, including a possible live action. That really get's you pumped more than anything. You can't sleep. At least, you try not to. Your eye lids are heavy as you try to think of possible things to help Rose. But you should probably sleep for now. That'd be the best thing to do. 


End file.
